


Clearing the Air

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: After Nina enters the afterlife, she decides that she and Mitchell need to clear the air about their relationship when they were still alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between scenes 3 and 4 of part 1 of this series.

It had been three days since Nina arrived in the afterlife. She and Mitchell spent that time mostly avoiding each other. Nina told herself it was because she needed time to adjust to being dead, but really, it was because she just didn't know where she stood with Mitchell.

She and Mitchell never really hated each other, but they didn't exactly get along either. It wasn't too long ago that she didn't trust Mitchell at all and now they were stuck with each other for eternity and who knew how long it would be before George or Annie arrived, if they ever would.

So, Nina decided that she needed to clear the air. If they were going to spend eternity just the two of them, they needed to be able to get along. Especially since they both quickly discovered that the front door of the house was just for show.

The afterlife was kind of strange. It felt so normal. The sun rose and set. The kitchen never ran out of food or drink, as if everything they ate and drank was just automatically replaced, as if from thin air. There was even television. It was different than TV on Earth. The TVs in the afterlife apparently only played shows you wanted to watch.

Even though they couldn't leave the house, they lived a pretty normal life. They were human in the afterlife. Nina didn't transform, Mitchell had a reflection and no fangs. They ate breakfast, watched TV, it was very nice.

Normally, Nina ate her breakfast in the kitchen while Mitchell ate his in the front room while watching TV, but today, Nina decided to join Mitchell for breakfast.

Nina settled into the couch next to Mitchell, setting her plate on her lap.

"I think we should talk." Nina stated simply.

"…okay." Mitchell responded, skeptically.

"The way things were between us, when we were still alive; I want to apologize…for everything. You were George's best friend and I should've been able to trust you and stand by you the way George did. I figure, we don't know how long it will be until George and Annie get here and if we're going to spend eternity together, we should get along."

"Nina, it's okay. I forgive you. I don't blame you for not trusting me and for calling in that tip about me. I should also apologize to you. Even if it was just for a moment, I did suspect you to be the werewolf that I thought would kill me. And I agree, about clearing the air between us. You're right. Eternity would really _feel_ like eternity if we spent it hating each other."

"So, we're good?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Mitchell smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> tumblr - oneofthosecrazygirls-fics


End file.
